


the moment in the photo booth (v.2?)

by nepieta (orphan_account)



Series: good-bye, john egbert [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ANNA DONT READ THIS ONE EITHER, I'm really sorry for the repost., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nepieta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day you first mutually fell in love was pushed back into your brain, drowned out by homeworks and schoolwork and stress, but a small picture is all you needed to make the once beautiful memories come back.</p><p>(i'm really sorry for the repost, oh gosh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moment in the photo booth (v.2?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the moment in the photo booth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821547) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> ahh okay gosh let me explain this!  
> i'm reposting this because i was acting like a dipshit and put my first version of this onto the orphan account. of course, that was a completely horrible move and i'm sorry. i still have a few changes and things to make with it, especially with things like spelling errors, so i do need to have accessibility to it.  
> to my knowledge, there is no way to remove your works from the orphan account  
> i hope you like it though, if you havent read it already. i'm sorry if this bothered you a bit.
> 
> thank you!!

You stare down at your notebook, muttering a swear under your breath and knocking a small bottle of apple juice and a pile of papers off your desk in frustration. You detested college and all of the work that went along with it. Sometimes you wonder why you didn't just skip it. There were many things far better than college to do. Your desk is messy and unorganized too because you never really find the right time to clean it up. Your entire room is a mess, actually, because there more important things to do than clean up your room, jesus. You throw the notebook down to the floor too because fuck, everything sucks. You sit at your desk for a minute, staring at the wall, before reluctantly getting off the chair to pick up the objects now on the floor. You pick up the bottle of apple juice, not really caring that there was a substance resembling piss on your carpet, when a specific picture inside the pile of papers caught your eye. You toss the apple juice onto the table before dropping to your knees in front of the papers, digging out old photograph, bringing back sweet yet painful memories.

_You foggily remember the moment, more of the important parts then the actual thing. You were at a party, or just some sort of gathering, with him, Rose, and Jade. You were sixteen years old, and so were they. You don't even remember who's party it was. Jade was dressed in a sparkly black dress with green around the collar. Her black hair was neatly dropping behind her back, reaching her backbones. Rose was wearing a yellow and orange dress, also dropping to the ground, with a v-shaped neckline and a slight cut on the side. She wore the same headband she always wore in her hair, expect it matched the orange of her dress. You weren't denying that they looked attractive, but they felt like nothing next to John. He was dressed in a black suit with a cerulean tie, you recall. You thought of how the blueness of his tie really brought out the color in his eyes, but you knew there was no way you could say something like that without sounding like a complete dumbass. His messy hair was kept under control, partially pushed back, probably to avoid it from falling onto his eyes like it always did. He still wore his glasses, which you found completely dorky, but he refused to wear contacts for some unspeakable reason. If you said that John Egbert wasn't completely fucking adorable, you'd be lying._

_"Come on, Rose, we should go dance!" You remember Jade talking with an animated tone, nudging Rose to bring her towards the dance floor. After a few reluctant sighs, she followed after Jade, saying something about dancing and keeping her away from alcohol that you can't really remember now. A few seconds after the other two walked away, John turned towards you._

_You remember the loud pop music playing in the background, making it difficult to hear almost anything. "Hey, Dave, look at that!" He practically squealed, hyper from the vast amount of Coca-Cola he drank in the past hour, pointing to a photo booth in the corner._

_You lifted your head up to see what he was so interested in, and you nodded, replying with a smirk at his liveliness. "You're that excited over a photo booth? Jesus christ. Well, shit, we can take a picture if you want."_

_"Let's go then, smartie", he said with a laugh, waiting for you to walk before following after. Once you reach the booth, you leaned against it, waiting for the people currently in it to finish up. John decided to get another Coca-Cola, because the high amount he had already apparently wasn't enough. "Hell, John, are you trying to get sugar high or something?" You said it with a fake sincere tone, and he made a comment about you not being his father. You rolled your eyes as the couple exited the machine, and he quickly dragged you in._

_"Sit down, Dave", you remember him saying with a soft chuckle in his voice.. The reddish seat was torn and ripped at some parts, probably from too much use. He sat down next to you, getting comfortable before hitting the start button._

_A man suddenly appeared on the screen, wearing a scarf and a suit. He sort of reminded you of how people pictured male directors to look like, and that was probably what they were aiming for. "Hello, friends, and welcome to the Skaiasky Photo Booth!" He exclaimed, with an overexcited tone in his voice. He proceeded to explain how to use the machine, and you kept on repetitively hitting it to skip the introduction, but with no luck. After a minute or so, the man stopped talking and the screen switched to a camera, showing both of you on it._

_"Ready?" John asked, his finger hovering over the picture button._

_"Yep, ready as ever, Egbert", you replied as he hit the button to start the camera shots. The voice from the machine counted down from eight, giving you time to get into a wanted position. John wrapped one of his arms around you, pulling you close to him and smiling wide, your glasses almost falling off your face._  
 _CLICK. "First picture, taken! Eight… seven… six..."_

_You turned to John, preparing to shake your head at him, realizing that he was looking at you too. Partially confused, you continued to stare up at him, while he did the same, his arm still around your neck._  
 _CLICK. "Second picture, taken! Eight… seven… six..."_

_Suddenly, it felt like neither of you could speak. You remember John taking a deep breath, throwing your glasses onto the floor, earning a 'Hey!' from you, and softly pressing his lips against yours, tasting of soda and cherries. You made no attempt to decline the kiss, him being the boy you'd been crushing on for as long as you could remember. You shakily placed your arms on his back, still pressed together._  
 _CLICK. "Third picture, taken! Eight… seven… six…"_

_John pulled away from the kiss, a blush now covering most of his face. He looked away from you for a second in embarrassment, but you put your hand on his shoulder, assuring him that it was okay. "I just fucking kissed with my best friend", he whined._  
 _CLICK. "Fourth picture, taken! Thank you for coming by our Skaiasky Photo Booth. Please come again!"_

You crumble the picture up in your hand, throwing it back onto the floor again and stomping on it. Your relationship with him was like a roller coaster ride while it lasted; it started from the bottom, went up the top, then sooner or later falling back down to the bottom and staying there. And sadly, that roller coaster ride only allowed one ride per person. You stomp on the paper again, groaning as you picked up the rest of the papers on the floor, not daring to go through the rest of them. You can forget about him, you guarantee yourself, memories of kisses and hugs and laughter forming in your head. You did it once and you can do it again, you thought, dropping the messy stack of papers onto the table. But you know things like John Egbert are difficult to permanently forget.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry, once again. i hope this wasn't a big problem for you or anything.  
> ahh oh gosh, i hope you enjoyed it though!!  
> and like usual, comments are always helpful, eek.


End file.
